


Kiss on the cheek.

by Sabaisme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coming of Age, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaisme/pseuds/Sabaisme
Summary: Lance and Keith meet as children. Keith is a hot head but Lance likes him anyway. They soon develop a different kind of relationship as they start to grow up. Lance develops urges at a young age and Keith is happy to help him find out all about his urges.(No angst, because for once my poor soul want to write something happy and mostly fluffy with a sprinkle of sexual content. A rather big sprinkle.)





	1. One

Keith has always been a loner, even as a little kid. Most teachers knew his as a little trouble maker, because he didn’t really knew what was appropriate behavior. It was not Keith’s fault, though. His mother died when he was only 3 years old, his father works a lot and the only person Keith could ever go to was his older brother, Shiro. The two had a strong bond, but Shiro was only 5 years older. So when 5-year-old Keith went through a phase where he got into a lot of trouble, Shiro couldn’t really help him that much. 

So it is no news that Keith got detention today. Or what you could call ‘detention’, since the children were so young. Their teacher just put them at a little round table, in the corner of the classroom during recess, There they had to write down why they had gotten into trouble and write down what they’ll do next time in the same sort of situation. 

Keith pretty much had his own chair at the detention table and saw new faces every day at the table. This time, he was with two other boys. He knew them, but only because one of the boys got a lot of attention from everyone. Lance, together with his best friend Hunk.

As Keith was busy, thinking of what to write down this time, he couldn’t help but notice Lance. As said, the boy got a lot of attention for the way he acts. For the first five minutes, he had placed his head on the table and didn’t really move. But now he started to move, a lot. He even dared to sigh very dramatically, because Hunk didn’t want to amuse him. Probably because he had gotten detention for something that was mostly Lance’s fault. 

‘’Pssst’’, Lance tried, spitting a bit why making the sound. Keith didn’t know at first the sound was directed at him. So Lance tried again, spitting directly onto Keith. He couldn’t help it, he had lost a tooth and wasn’t used to it yet. 

Keith gave him a confused look, while whipping the spit of his arm. 

‘’You’re Keith, right?’’ Lance asked, placing his hand on his jaw, so he could rest his head while looking at Keith. Keith only nodded in response. 

‘’What did you do this time?’’ Lance asked, knowing very well that Keith almost always had detention during recess. Keith didn’t answer his, so Lance saw the opportunity to talk a little more. 

‘’Me and Hunk threw a sandwich bag full of water to a girl’’, Lance said, sounding almost a little proud. This caught Hunk’s attention. 

‘’You threw the bag, I was just standing with you!’’ Hunk said, declaring his innocence. 

Lance shrugged. ‘’You didn’t stop me’’, He pointed out. Hunk made a noise of disagreement and went back to his work. 

Then it was quiet for a while and Keith got a weird feeling. He didn’t want it to be quiet for some reason. So he started to talk. ‘’I pushed a girl’’, He said, simply. 

Lance looked at him again. ‘’Why?’’ He asked, with a frown. 

Usually when teachers asked Keith ‘Why?’, he shrugged. But he didn’t want Lance to dislike him, so he told the truth. ‘’She pulled my hair and didn’t let go.’’ 

‘’Oh’’, Lance said, thinking for a minute of this went with his righteous feeling. ‘’Well, both of you are wrong’’, He declared. This time, Keith did shrug. 

-

The next day started out totally different from the usual. Every morning al children have to sit in a big circle, together with their teacher to start of the day. Usually, Keith sits alone between other children that don’t really talk or even notice him. This time, Lance sat next to him and made Keith very sure that he was being noticed this time. 

Lance started off with being told a funny joke by Hunk, which he had to whisper to Keith, too. It really wasn’t all that funny, but the three boys were almost falling of their chairs while laughing. 

Then, after they were done with their morning program, they could go around and play. Usually, Keith would play with the legos. Alone. This time, he was invited to help Lance and Hunk to build a house with blocks. He was a little hesitant, but agreed to help. 

As the boys were busy with building, they also started to make a lot of noise. Some of the girls close to them started to get annoyed. They first asked the boys to calm down. But nobody tells Lance to calm down. 

So one of the girls decided to take matters in her own hands. She angrily walked to the boys and demanded silence at once. Keith wasn’t really interested at listening to her, so he smacked to blocks against each other, setting the girl off. She grabbed him by his hair with two hands. Keith was always doomed with his slightly longer hair. He shrieked in pain, but didn’t cry. Instead he got angry and tried to grab for the girl’s hair but was stopped by Lance. 

At first, Keith felt betrayed. Until he saw that Lance used his own body to get in between the two. The girl started to cry and a teacher came over. Lance tried to explain what happened, but teachers don’t really listen to 5-year-olds. So he got detention. 

-

It was very rare for Keith to go outside during recess. Hunk stayed with him for a mere second before heading off to a seemingly younger boy or girl. Keith couldn’t really tell. He decided to go back inside and see if Lance was doing okay. The children weren’t supposed to go inside during recess, so he went back inside very carefully.

Once inside, he could see Lance through the classroom window. He sat alone at the round little table in the corner. Keith felt really bad. He snuck to Lance’s back and grabbed him by the shoulders. Lance shrieked, but turned around with a grin that seemed to miss a few teeth. 

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Lance asked, standing up so he could talk properly with Keith. 

‘’You saved me’’, Keith said, very seriously. ‘’I owe you.’’ 

Lance started to laugh and grabbed Keith for a hug. Lance loved to hug, no matter who it was. But he really liked to hug Keith, because Keith never hugged anyone back unless it was Lance. So he felt very special. 

‘’That’s what friends do, silly’’, Lance said, still holding onto Keith. 

Keith was very overwhelmed by this. He had never had a friend before and was getting red in his face from tension. He parted a bit from Lance, still in his grip and kissed his cheek. 

‘’Woah, what was that for?’’ Lance asked, still smiling. So everything was okay and Keith thought it was what he was supposed to do. 

‘’Is that what friends do?’’ He asked, just to be sure. 

‘’I don’t think so, but I don’t mind that you do’’, He said, earning another kiss from Keith on the bridge of his nose. 

-

The first time the two of them had a playdate with just the two of them, was only a few days later. They had playdates before, but Hunk would usually be there, too. But he was sick today, so they decided to play with just the two of them.

They went to Lance’s house, because Keith’s brother, Shiro, already had someone hanging out at their house and Keith’s dad didn’t want both of them having a playdate at the same time. 

Keith and Lance didn’t really mind that, though. Lance’s house was really fun but always crowded. He had two older brothers, two older sisters, one younger sister and one younger brothers. So he had to share his room with one of his brothers. Keith didn’t mind it all that much, but Lance didn’t want his brother playing with them. He wanted Keith all to himself. 

They played detective for a while, before getting bored with their own created storyline. And Lance didn’t have any fun board game available. They watched some television, which took a while as they were trying to find something that they both wanted to watch. They decided upon an old show, something about space lions or something. 

‘’When I grow up, I want to be a pilot!’’ Lance said, jumping up from the ground. He was really pumped and started to make laser gun sounds with his mouth.

Keith also jumped up, totally being hyped with Lance’s enthusiasm. ‘’Yeah! Me too!’’ 

Lance gasped and grabbed Keith by his wrists. ‘’Will you be my co-pilot?’’ He asked. 

‘’No’’, Keith started, ‘’Will you be my co-pilot?’’ He asked, grinning and sticking his tongue out. 

Lance shook his head. ‘’We need to sort this out, once and for all!’’ Lance said. ‘’With a…-‘’, He looked over at Keith, ‘’with a tickle fight.’’ 

Keith’s eyes grow big in fear as he tries to escape, but Lance is already on him. It only takes his twenty seconds before Keith screams that he will be his co-pilot. Lance rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead. 

''You can only kiss me,'' Lance said, still smiling from his victory. He was just trying to make sure that their little secret kiss was only between them. 

''Only if you only kiss me,'' Keith said, putting his hands to his hip. Luckily, Lance nodded eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance is the first to hit puberty, just at the young age of 11. He was still in the same class as Keith and Hunk. Lance starts to watch girls, not flirt but just watch. He can’t really talk about this with Keith and Hunk because they both simply do not care yet. 

Keith and Lance still give each other kisses on the cheek, mostly as a reward or out of excitement over something. 

Even though that Lance is still young, he understands something about himself. He likes how girls look, but he also likes how some of the boys look. Of course, he is totally oblivious about this. 

Lance also knows that he thinks that Keith is really pretty, so he keeps encouraging to keep their secret friendship kissing going. Keith started wondering if they should keep doing that, now that they understand that kissing is a bit different than what they thought about it at first. 

For Keith, the hormonal changes when he was almost 13. They were almost ready to go to middle school. Hunk hit his puberty just around the same times as Keith. Lance was really glad, he could finally talk about the pretty girls they were going to find when they go to middle school after the summer. He never mentioned the boys. 

In that summer, the three of them went swimming a lot. Lance loved to swim and went to the beach every other weekend. Sometimes he’d drag Hunk and Keith with him. Other times, they’d go to a water park. There, they’d met Pidge. 

As Lance was daring Keith and Hunk to go of the big slide, he suddenly got the cold sweats. Pidge ended up pushing him off the slide, because it was her turn to go but Lance wouldn’t move. Keith and Hunk already went before him, so Lance begged Pidge to keep her mouth shut about him trying to chicken out of it. Of course, she immediately went to them to tell her story. They hung out for the rest of that day, and the rest of their summer. 

-

In that same summer, Keith and Lance liked to test out their evening clocks. They were both supposed to be home by eight. Hunk and Pidge were supposed to be home at seven. The four of them had built a little club house in the forest near to where they live. 

It wasn’t all that great. They, at first, tried to build one in a tree with low hanging branches. But only Lance could really climb in there. So they build another one on ground. They barely fit in there, but it was their general meeting spot. 

As Pidge and Hunk had left, Keith and Lance still had an hour to hang out before heading home. 

Lance had climbed up one of the low hanging branches, leaving Keith standing on the ground by his bangling feet. 

‘’Keith?’’ Lance asked, looking down at him. 

‘’Hmm?’’ Keith said, looking as he was carving something in the tree with his pocket knife. 

‘’Do you think I’m handsome?’’ Lance asked, trying not to hit Keith with his feet. 

‘’Sure’’, Keith answered, returning to his carving work. 

‘’No, but really?’’ Lance asked. ‘’Like really, really good looking?’’ 

This made Keith look up again. ‘’Sure’’, He repeated again. Lance wasn’t satisfied. 

‘’Do you think the girls from our old class looked pretty?’’ Lance asked, kicking Keith by purpose, because he had returned his attention back to the tree. 

Keith grabbed his leg, but didn’t pull at them. ‘’No’’, Keith said, holding Lance’s legs together. 

Lance frowned. ‘’Do you think the boys looked pretty?’’ Lance watched Keith very closely. 

It took a while before Keith answered. They were both just staring very sharply at one another, as if they were having a mental conversation. ‘’Some’’, He answered, and went back to carving the tree. 

Lance smiled, showing all his pretty teeth. He jumped down from the tree and tried to turn Keith around, so they could face each other. ‘’Keith! You’re gay!’’ He said, all excited. Usually he would kiss him on his forehead, but Keith’s face didn’t look as if it wanted to be kissed. 

‘’Why is that so great?’’ Keith asked, frowning. 

Lance smirked and Keith’s face softened before it frowned again. 

‘’You’re not gay’’, Keith stated, looking confused as hell. 

‘’So? Doesn’t mean I’m straight’’, Lance said, as if it meant nothing. Keith kissed his cheek. Lance noticed that Keith had carved Lance's name in the tree.

-

Two weeks later, at the same time in the same spot. Keith was forced to make a mark in the tree of how tall Lance was. 

‘’I swear, it’s like I’m growing an inch a week!’’ Lance exclaimed, Keith just nodded. He didn’t believe one worth of it. 

‘’I think we’ll be the only kids next year that haven’t kissed, yet,’’ Lance said, out of nothing as Keith was still carving right above his head. 

‘’Huh? Why’d you think that?’’ Keith said, finally being satisfied with how deep he carved the tree. 

‘’Well, the summer of your 13th life year should be the summer of your first kiss, dummy.’’ Lance said, because it was just a simple fact.

‘’Who’d told you that?’’ Keith asked, folding his arms. 

‘’My brother’’, Lance said. ‘’We’ll be fools next year, I swear it dude!’’ 

Keith doubted that, but he couldn’t know it for sure. ‘’We can always say that we have kissed before? How would they know if we haven’t?’’ 

Lance shook his head violently. ‘’What if they ask for details? Hmm? They immediately know we’re mouth virgins and liars!’’

‘’Well, I mean, we kiss each other on the cheek all the time’’, Keith said, ‘’Doesn’t that count for something?’’ 

‘’Nope, we didn’t share spit’’, Lance said, grinning as he saw Keith’s disgusted face. 

‘’I think kissing with tongue is pretty gross’’, Keith stated. 

‘’How would you know, you haven’t kissed anyone!’’ Lance practically screamed. 

‘’Okay, you know what? I’ll kiss you and you kiss me. Nobody has to know we kissed each other?’’ Keith offered, still having a bit of a sick feeling at the thought of spit. 

‘’Really?’’ Lance asked. Keith nodded. So lance leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Keith’s. It took a few seconds of stiff lips against each other. 

‘’Dude’’, Lance said, ‘’you need to open your lips a little bit.’’ Keith made an unsure face but shrugged and closed the space between each other again and opened his lips. 

The kiss was weird, but not as sloppy as expected. Lance wasn’t sure what to do with his tongue and pressed it against the roof of Keith’s mouth. They ended the kiss after another few seconds. 

They were both quiet and looked at each other in a strange way. Keith was the best at looking and not showing any emotion, but meanwhile was bursting with itching feelings in his stomach. Lance, equally bursting with feelings, lifted his head a bit as if the show Keith to do it again. 

And so they kissed again with less tongue but more movement, Lance even started nibbling a bit on Keith’s bottom lip. This kiss took a bit longer and left them both flustered. 

That night, both of them were late home. But ended their night was another kiss on the cheek. Neither of them slept that well that night. 

-

That summer both of them got addicted to kissing each other. Of course, they’d only do it when they were alone.

It usually just meant that if one of the boys had to pee, the other had to go as well. They really did their best to hide everything. But both had the need to make sure the other noticed them. So Keith would often act a bit weird or Lance suddenly wanted to show how strong he was. 

This went on for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao every time I try to write it sounds good in my head but become garbage when written down.  
> gonna upload anyway cuz this took me time to write !!111!1


	3. Chapter 3

When they were both 14, the two of the were still in the same situation. So here they were, just hanging out on a casual Friday night. Just the two of them. Because Hunk was out with his almost girlfriend, Shay. And Pidge was chilling with her brother. 

They were at Keith’s place. Shiro was upstairs with his girlfriend Allura and Keith’s dad was working was in his office. 

They never really hung out that much at night, since they had to go to school usually and when they could hang out in the weekend, Hunk and Pidge were also there. 

So. at first, they really tried to watch the movie but out of nowhere, Lance got into a real hormonal mood. 

‘’Keith?’’ Lance almost whispered. ‘’do you wanna have a good time?’’ 

Keith looked confused. ‘’Uh? What’s that supposed to mean?’’ He suddenly felt a bit anxious, as if Lance didn’t enjoy just hanging out with him anymore. 

Lance gave a very careless laugh and crawled unto Keith’s lap, curling his hands behind Keith’s neck. Keith’s hormonal body only need two seconds before responding. They started to make out, in a way they had never before but thought about a lot. 

Lance started to pull a bit on Keith’s hair. Keith’s hands were all over his back. Their mouths were rushing against each other as if they just heard this was the last time they would ever see each other again. 

Lance made a small sound in the back of his throat and started to rock his hips and Keith’s world. Keith tried to sit more lazier on the couch so he could feel more of Lance. Without even realizing it, he joined their dry hump session, while still kissing. 

Surprisingly, Lance was the first to end their kissing. He put his chin on Keith’s shoulder, while Keith was holding him in place so he wouldn’t fall. 

‘’Do you ever jerk off?’’ Lance asked, whispering into his ear. Keith nearly choked in his own spit. The worst of all was, that Lance was still humping against him. 

‘’I don’t wanna talk about that’’, Keith said, doing his best not to break out in sweat and going all red. 

‘’Hmm’’, Lance begun, kissing Keith’s neck, just to try that out. ‘’I do, I did it this morning in the shower.’’ He could hear Keith gasping. 

‘’It’s natural, so please tell me. Do you touch yourself?’’ Lance asked, once more. This time he was looking at Keith’s face directly. It was all red and he could feel the other boy’s heart racing. Lance almost felt sorry for Keith, but right now, he couldn’t help himself. 

‘’Sometimes,’’ Keith said, doing his best to sound very casual. Lance rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek. He was tempted to ask Keith more dirty questions, but knew very well that Keith wasn’t comfortable with this, yet. 

So Lance returned to kissing him and Keith seemed happy enough in following his lead. Lance, still in Keith’s lap, couldn’t resist but to try and get a feel under Keith’s shirt. He could feel Keith’s heart and almost felt proud at the speed he got it to go. 

Their night didn’t last as long as they both would’ve wanted it to be. But Lance had to go home, his curfew only gave him until 11 o’clock. He was already glad his parents didn’t force him to go home at 10, like they usually did. 

Before Lance left, Keith took him by surprise by hugging him. Keith wasn’t really a hug-person, so when they hugged, it was all on Lance. But he was glad. They shared their last kiss before Lance walked through the door. 

-

When summer arrived, Lance wanted to do nothing but go swimming. Keith never really liked to swim all that much. He wasn’t very good at it. The pool was fine, but Lance wanted to go to the ocean. 

It had taken Lance two full days of begging to get Keith to go with him to the beach. Just the two of them. Hunk usually went with Lance to the beach, but had gotten sick just a few hours before they were supposed to go. Pidge felt the same dislike for the open water as Keith, the difference is that when Pidge says no, it’s no. 

They went with Lance’s mother and two older sisters. The car ride wasn’t all that bad, just three McClains singing so the radio, while a mother hums with them. Keith didn’t mind at all. 

At the beach, Lance’s sisters immediately laid down in the sun. Their mothers scoffed at them for not using any sun lotion. In the end, Keith was the only one that used sun lotion. He had to, or else he’d burn alive.

‘’Come on, Keith. Let’s go and dive in right now!’’ Lance said, smiling as he tried to pull Keith with him. 

‘’Can’t I just- stay here or something?’’ Keith asked, frowning at the ocean. It sure is wavey around there. 

‘’Not an option,’’ Lance said, and so the two were off. 

Lance jumped in as soon as the water hit his toes. For several seconds he was not to be seen. Keith, on the other hand, thought ankle deep was deep enough. 

‘’Come on! Go in deeper!’’ Lance yelled, from quite the distance already. 

Keith made an unhappy noise, but did it anyway. He went in until the water started to hit his stomach. The water seemed to go colder around him and Keith didn’t like that one bit. He ignored all the hand signs from Lance, that said he had to go in further. So Lance decided to come and get him. 

Keith knew he was in trouble when Lance came down swimming to him, with an evil grin on his face. Before he could turn around and run, Lance grabbed him and jumped on his, so that Keith would fall. And he did. 

Lance couldn’t help but to laugh as hard as he could, with a spurting Keith under him. 

‘’Are you proud of yourself now?’’ Keith asked, very, very annoyed. Lance gave him a kiss on the nose and helped him get up. 

The rest of their day was spend pretty well. Keith got to know Lance’s mother a little better and even his sisters. And on top of all that, he had never seen Lance like this before. As he was swimming in the ocean, Keith could almost swear that Lance belonged there. 

Keith was sure of it, he was falling in love with Lance. And every day it felt like his feelings became stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*


	4. Chapter 4

When Keith turned 15 years old, it was still warm outside. Summer was slowly turning into fall and somehow, that fitted Keith very well. 

He wasn’t all that excited about his birthday. Lance, on the other side, was very excited. He had been planning Keith’s birthday present for what felt for months. He just wanted to make this a very special day for him.

They met up under their old club house, with Lance’s very own tree next to it. They hadn’t been there for a while, since they found better places to hang out now. But still, this place meant a lot to Keith. Even if he sometimes wouldn’t admit it, it’s the first place where he and Lance kissed. 

Lance was there a little early, but he didn’t mind that. He was looking at how much he had grown since Keith had to carve his height into the tree. Lance was also looking at his own name, carved by Keith into tree. It all seemed to be so long ago. 

Lance was lost in his own thought of all the fond memories he had of this place, so it was easy for Keith to snuck up behind him. At first he wanted to scare him, but decided to play this very different. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and laughed when Lance started to shriek. 

‘’Hey,’’ Keith said, softly. Lance didn’t say anything back, though. He was just standing there and smiling at Keith. Keith wanted to go in for a kiss, but was stopped. 

Lance’s smirk made Keith shiver with something that felt a lot like joy. Before he knew it, Lance took something out of his mouth. Two silver rings, simple looking rings with the sign of infinity on the inside. 

‘’Happy birthday,’’ Lance said, just as softly. He made a sign to Keith’s hand and the boy gladly gave his hand. The ring was still wet but Keith couldn’t care less. He was just looking at the hand that grabbed his own hand, both wearing a matching ring. 

‘’Thank you,’’ Keith said, after a while of calm silence. Something had changed between them, the air around them seemed heavier. Keith, who always had one question on his mind when he was with Lance: ‘Are we together?’ Still didn’t dare to ask, not even after he had gotten his gift. 

Lance smiled sweetly, before going in for a kiss. The kiss started off very slow and sweet, but Lance wanted more. He was always hungry for something when he got the change to kiss Keith. It wasn’t truly lust, but it came close to it. So their kiss started to get heated and their bodies were rubbing against each other. 

One moment Lance’s hands were everywhere and the next moment he was opening Keith’s belt. Their kiss started to slow down, because Keith had one of those weird belts that were hard to open and Lance started to get frustrated. 

‘’I’ll help you,’’ Keith said, placing his forehead against Lance’s. ‘’If you tell me what you’re planning on doing once it’s off.’’ 

Lance was grinning. ‘’Your second birthday present, of course.’’ And with that, he got Keith’s belt open, without Keith’s help. That was a victory for Lance. 

He slowly opened Keith gulp and lowered his pants. They never went this far before but it felt sort of right. Keith’s boxers were still on, but Lance could see that Keith was just as hard as Lance was. 

‘’I’ll show mine if you show yours,’’ Lance said, grinning as an evil mastermind. Keith, who started to get way more comfortable with Lance and his sexual urges, grinned back. 

One second, Keith grabbed for Lance’s belt and the other second they were making-out again. Keith pressed against the tree while Lance was trying to lower his own pants. It couldn’t go fast enough for him. 

‘’Okay, now show me,’’ Keith said, feeling more and more frustrated every second. Lance smirked and did as Keith demanded. He took a step back, so Keith could see just right. And he dropped his boxer down. Keith just stared for a second, because he’s never seen another penis as his own. But lance signed to him that it was his turn, so slowly he dropped his own boxer. 

It was a bit weird at first. Two hormonal teens, showing each other their penis, in the middle of a forest. But with the hormones came their lust, so they started kissing again. Which was different this time, since now they could actually feel skin on skin. 

It was still a special day for Keith, so Lance started to jerk him off. No warning, so Keith nearly chocked. Lance started slow but got taken away a bit by the moments and started to go faster. Keith stayed quiet, but his breath was faster and he tried to kiss Lance back in such a fashion, that Lance was almost sure that they would have bruises tomorrow. 

Keith tried to go for Lance’s member, but Lance wouldn’t let him. ‘’It’s your birthday, just enjoy it,’’ Lance said, a voice so bittersweet, it was almost evil. 

And if all of this wasn’t enough already. Lance, out of nowhere, dropped to his knees. Keith felt like screaming, because this couldn’t be happening. But Lance gave him one evil glance and started to lick the head of Keith’s dick. 

This time, Keith did make some sounds. Muffled, but still sounds. Lance started to suck and Keith needed to lean against the tree or else he might fall down. 

Lance wasn’t sure what he was doing, this wasn’t really planned, but he tried to make the best of it. So he started to suck harder and take more of Keith into his mouth. 

Keith doesn’t last very long after that, so he pulls out and turns around. Lance is baffled, he was already planning on going all the way but Keith just gives himself three more strokes before he comes behind the tree. 

Both of them pull up their pants after that, smiling weirdly at each other. Keith gives Lance a kiss on the cheek, as they walk back to their homes. 

-

Their relationship was getting, in a way, more intense but also more relaxed. Keith spend most of his days at the McClains’s household. Usually hanging out in Lance’s room. 

Lance owned a lot of video games, so when Keith was over they usually gamed for a solid two hours. After some time, they would end up on Lance’s bed. Sometimes making out, sometimes just relaxing. Today they were relaxing. 

Lance was laying down on Keith’s stomach, while Keith had his head on Lance’s pillow. It smelled like him and Keith hoped that he could smell like Lance by laying in his bed. 

‘’Wouldn’t it be nice if we could be like this all the time?’’ Lance said, out of nowhere. Keith barely registered what he was saying, he almost dozed off in all his comfort. 

‘’Mhh?’’ Keith questioned, he tried sitting up on his elbows, but Lance wasn’t making any movement away from his stomach. 

‘’I mean, I would like to be this-‘’ He pointed between the two of them, ‘’everywhere we go. Not just when we’re alone.’’ 

Keith dropped his head back on the pillow. ‘’Alright,’’ He said simply. Lance sighed happily and shifted a bit from his spot. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, not talking or anything. Keith nearly dozed off again, until Lance broke their silence. ‘’Do you think I’m pretty?’’ Lance asked, sounding very unlike Lance. Keith remembered Lance asking this question an awful lot when they were younger. He thought Lance had stopped that. 

‘’Fucking beautiful,’’ He mumbled, getting up from his spot again. This time he moved Lance from his stomach, with a lot of disproval from Lance. Until Keith moved over him and started to kiss his face. 

‘’What do you like about me?’’ Lance asked, still sounding very unlike himself. Keith tried not to look too deeply into this. Maybe Lance was a bit insecure, it happens.

‘’Well, I’ve always liked your eyes. Even when we were really young. They have the same color as the ocean,’’ Keith said, kissing Lance’s eyelids. ‘’I also like watching you swim, and not just because I get to see you shirtless.’’ Lance laughed to that. 

Keith had so much more to say, but Lance seemed to be fulfilled and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people like my trash :)  
> Thanks for the comments yo


	5. Chapter 5

‘’Ma? Keith is coming over,’’ Lance yelled down the stairs. He knew his mother had to be in the living room.

‘’Huh?’’ She asked, genuily confused. ‘’I didn’t know he wasn’t here.’’ It was understandable that she thought Keith was already in their house. The boy is always in their house. Sometimes she even wondered if was up with him at his own house. But when she confronted Lance about this, he denied. 

‘’No, he left in the afternoon because his dad called him. He’s coming back though,’’ Lance said. He was already halfway down the stairs, hanging barely over it so he could see his mama’s face. 

She nodded, accepting his answer. She was also very focused on her tv-show. Lance, slowly walking down the stairs, felt a weird feeling. As if there was something she wasn’t telling him.

‘’Ma?’’ Lance asked again. ‘’Is there something going on?’’ He asked, frowning and shrugging casually. 

She dramatically looked at him, while silencing the television. ‘’Why? Is something going on?’’ So there was definitely something going on. Lance sat in a big chair in front of her. 

‘’Well, ma. There is something I maybe should tell you,’’ Lance said, looking at his mother’s worried eyes. She had the same eye color as him, very bright blue. 

‘’Is this about Keith?’’ She asked, sitting on the tip of the couch. 

‘’Maybe…’’ Lance said, not looking her in the eye anymore. ‘’What do you think is going on between me and Keith?’’ 

‘’Oh honey, I believe that’s not my job to tell,’’ She said, as she started to laugh. Lance could slap his own head right now. His mom was telling his very not so subtle that she already knew everything. 

‘’How long do you know this?!’’ Lance said, almost jumping out of his chair. He knew that coming out to his mom was never going to be a problem, but it still felt very exciting or maybe even intense. 

‘’Well…’’ She started, touching her lip as she thought about it. ‘’Perhaps since you were still 15? Maybe a little bit earlier.’’ 

‘’Does dad know?’’ Lance said, not being able to close his mouth anymore. 

‘’Of course! Who do you think suggested it first,’’ She said, smiling sweetly. Almost a bit too sweetly. 

-  
Keith had taken his standard spot at the Mcclain’s household. On top of Lance’s bed, watching over as Lance is playing some videogames on the floor. He was almost hanging over the bed, though. 

‘’Got some news for you,’’ Lance said, leaning his head back so it was right next to Keith’s. Before Keith could even ask him what, he spoiled the beans. ‘’Today I officially told my parents that we’re a thing.’’ 

‘’Seriously?’’ Keith asked, pulling up his brows. He knew this would come of it eventually, but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon. 

‘’Yeah apparently she already knew about everything, so does my dad. Like from when we were 14 or something,’’ Lance said, pausing his game for the first time since Keith had gotten there. 

It was quiet for a few seconds. ‘’So, did you tell your dad and Shiro or…?’’ Lance said, turning his head towards Keith’s 

‘’Nah, I don’t really think I need to come out to them. If they don’t know it already,’’ Keith said, touching Lance’s head with his own as a form of affection. 

‘’Oh, okay,’’ Lance said, nodding as he thought about it for a second. ‘’Yeah that sound pretty cool, too.’’ He didn’t say that his way of coming out was cooler in a way, but… It had something more. Even if it wasn’t very dramatic. 

‘’You wanna tell Hunk and Pidge?’’ Keith asked, still leaning against Lance’s head.

‘’Hmm, maybe. I want to surprise them, though,’’ Lance said, with an evil smirk. Keith, at first, gave him a questioning look but matched Lance’s grin when he understood what he meant. 

‘’What do you have in mind?’’ Keith asked.

‘’I think it would be pretty funny if we just started to act all couple-y without saying one word about it,’’ Lance explained, still holding his smirk. Keith nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Short chapter, was really struggling with this.  
> If anyone has some nice ideas for this fic, pls tell me in the comments.
> 
> Next update will be a bigger one. Thanks to all the help ya'll have given me!  
> I will credit all my helpers in the next chapter xoxo  
> What's a goal? idk man....


	6. Chapter 6

Lance didn’t hate school, honestly. But he’d like it a hell of a lot better if it wasn’t so early every single day. He woke up, not from his alarm that had been ringing for 15 minutes, but from his mom who pulled the covers away harshly. 

‘’Time to go to school, honey,’’ She said, bittersweet for someone who just pulled away the covers. Lance just mumbled something back before he removed his sleeping mask. 

Every morning went the same. Lance got up, with the help from his mama. Then he’d occupy the bathroom for 30 minutes, while his siblings banged on the door to get him out. Too bad for them, Lance had to clean his face. If he had some time left after getting dressed, he’d sat down to have some breakfast with his dad. 

Now all he had to do, is see who’s turn it was to drive. Everybody in his group had some sort of vehicle, but still they gave each other lifts whenever they could. Gas is expensive. Hunk drove a nice car, that his dad gave him for being top of the class in most of his classes. Pidge, the only one of the group to not really own a vehicle, had her brother’s car. But you could always tag along with them. Keith drove a motorcycle, a gift for his last birthday, Shiro had one as well. Lance very rarely excepted a lift from Keith, he drove a little bit wild. Or Lance just didn’t like motorcycles in general. Helmet hair was a thing too, that frankly, Keith didn’t care about all that much. Lance himself drives the old car from his brother, but it still looked quite alright. 

This morning, though, he was the one giving the lift. Keith asked him if he could tag along. Which was strange, Keith never tags along. He always wants to drive his stupid motorcycle. Lance tried not to think too much of it, and picked him up as requested. He also texted Hunk and Pidge, but they were tagging along with Matt. He didn’t have to ask Shiro, he either went with his motorcycle or with his pretty girlfriend’s super deluxe car. No kidding, she must be some kind of royalty for he parents to afford a car like hers. 

Lance picked up Keith, trying to act as smooth as possible. Which didn’t really work out, because as soon as Keith sat next to him, he leaned down to kiss Lance. Shiro was standing outside, Keith’s dad was standing outside. They saw Keith kissing Lance. This was their first official kiss in public. 

Lance could feel his face burning. He tried to glance at Shiro and Keith’s dad, Shiro just waved them goodbye and Keith’s dad looked confused but okay. 

‘’Wow,’’ Lance said, as Keith was tucking his seatbelt on. As if nothing just happened. 

‘’I just came out to my dad,’’ Keith said, smirking as he watched over to Lance. The poor boy just looked startled as he waved back to Shiro and Keith’s dad. Finally able to move the car. 

‘’Think he’s okay with it?’’ Lance asked, softly turning the radio on. He couldn’t look at Keith directly, but he was blushing as well. Lance just knew it. Keith sounded all brave and everything, but Lance knew he was just as shy as him as it came to this kind of things. 

‘’Yeah, he’s pretty much okay with everything. As long as it doesn’t cause my any trouble,’’ Keith said, shrugging a bit. It made Lance frown a bit. Keith’s relationship with his dad was weird. 

Like, they were okay. But ever since Keith’s dad divorced Keith’s mom, everything has been weird for Keith. His move had given up her custody over her two children, Keith was only 4-years-old back then. Sadly, his dad didn’t really know how to replace this hole that his mother had left. That, plus, Keith had to find out himself that he was adopted and not his biological son. He found out by accident at age 12. It was a lot for him to take in. 

Lance didn’t respond to Keith, but laid his hand down on the boy’s knee. Is was a bit of reassurance and just a simple loving touch. Today was the day that everyone was going to know that Keith Kogane-Takashi was his. His boyfriend. So everyone could just stop flirting with him. 

‘’So, just doing what we want to do until they finally find out?’’ Lance asked, he wanted to absolutely sure Keith was a hundred percent okay with this. 

‘’Don’t mind if I do,’’ Keith said, with a cocky eyebrow. 

-

Their school was big, and still it felt like there were too many students to fit the school. Lance really had to fight his way through the hallways.

Most of his classes were shared with Keith. Then he’d have a few with Hunk and none with Pidge. Unless you count P.E. as a real class, which he didn’t. 

They all could see each other again at their first lunch break. The school had an inside cafeteria and an outside sitting place. Their group always sat outside, no matter the weather. They had their own little table. It was more of a pick nick table, which was carved in with so much that is became unreadable. Most of it had been thanks to Keith. 

All of them were just sitting together, including Shiro, Matt and Allura. They really were part of their little group. Lance took his spot, right next to Keith. The others were slowly making their way to their table. Lance made sure if Keith was still in by giving him a wink. The soft smile of Keith was reassuring enough. 

Pidge and Hunk sat on the other side of the table, Pidge was talking to Hunk about some tech thing. They ate their lunch like they always do. Talking, loudly, about everything. Lance would show some funny pictures around of some of funny stuff. The only change was really noticed when Keith suddenly put his arm around Lance’s waist.

He didn’t even notice it as he was doing it. But Lance was so busy talking to Hunk about something, and Keith couldn’t get through him, so he naturally put his arm around Lance to get his attention. 

‘’So,’’ Pidge started, ‘’You two sure seem close.’’ Lance was so used to Keith, he hardly noticed it. Until Pidge pointed it out, he couldn’t help but blush a little. 

‘’Yeah, Keith and I are dating, pretty much,’’ Lance said, as casual as possible. He gave the very flustered Keith a kiss on the cheek. 

‘’Really? Ah dude, since when?!’’ Hunk almost yelled. Of course he knew Lance was bisexual, but he always kind of though Keith and Lance were rivals or something. 

‘’Uhh,’’ Lance said, looking at Keith, ‘’Since we were like 5? Or maybe- I-it’s complicated. Maybe we really started dating when we were 14?’’ He was looking at Keith for some kind of sign that he was right, but Keith only shrugged. 

‘’What?! 5? Dude, we’re best friends! How could you not tell me?’’ Hunk said, he was glad for his buddy but damn, he could’ve trusted him sooner. 

‘’It’s not really like that, we just weren’t really ready before,’’ Keith jumped in, reassuring Hunk. Lance looked at him with a thankful look in his eyes. 

‘’Well, I’m glad for you two,’’ Pidge said, hanging over the table to give Lance a high five. 

‘’Wait, I’m happy for you two too!’’ Hunk almost jumped of his seat, trying to fist bump Lance. Lance received both of them with a smile. 

Nothing much changed after that day, except more jokes and puns about their relationship. And some PDA now and then. But that was mostly Keith, though. Lance was the one with the dirty mouth, but Keith has no shame and kissed him everywhere and anywhere if he wants to. 

-

Lance and Keith usually hung out at weekends, mostly at Keith’s house because Lance’s parents wouldn’t let them to Lance’s room with the door closed. Keith’s dad was aware of his son’s relationship, but didn’t mind them going to Keith’s room. Plus, he tried to be a cool dad. 

Keith’s dad hadn’t always been there for his sons. Not when their mother died and not when Keith found out about his adoption. So, he really tries to be a better father. Shiro often helps him with that.

So, Lance and Keith were on Keith’s bed for a change. Doing the usual making out session, grinding each other into the mattress. They both haven’t really talked about sex, yet. Until Keith suddenly stopped kissing. 

‘’Hmm?’’ Lance said, kissing Keith’s jaw as he tried to unbutton Keith’s shirt. 

‘’Do you want to have sex with me?’’ Keith asked, getting straight to the point. Lance nearly choked in his own spit. 

‘’Wha- Now?!’’ Lance said, looking up. 

‘’No- Maybe, I don’t know. I just wanted to know if you wanted to,’’ Keith tried to push himself up on his elbows, which was hard with Lance sitting on his stomach. 

‘’I mean,’’ Lance said, scratching his head, ‘’I wouldn’t be against it, but we never really talked about it or anything.’’ 

‘’Well, let’s talk then,’’ Keith said, moving up to kiss Lance on his cheek.

‘’Alright, so first off, top or bottom?’’ Lance bit his lip, he sort of hoped for a certain answer. 

Keith took his time thinking about his answer, he wanted to really consider it. ‘’I think I’d like to top,’’ He said, a bit insecure since he didn’t know what Lance wanted him to do. Lance let out a deep breath that he had been holding in, moving forth to put his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

‘’Thank God,’’ He blurted out. Keith let out a heartful laugh, he still couldn’t believe how perfect Lance was. 

‘’For a moment there I thought this going to be real awkward,’’ Lance laughed out. 

‘’What? Don’t I strike to you like a top?’’ Keith asked, teasingly. 

‘’You do, but, I don’t know. I guess you do, but how could I be sure?’’ Lance answered, lifting his head. 

‘’I know a way,’’ Keith said, his voice was very low. Lance knew immediately what he meant. He nearly jumped at Keith, attacking his mouth. Keith nearly choked, but was way too busy with taking Lance’s shirt off. Lance, taking a second to understand what Keith was doing, jumped and started undoing his pants. He tried to take them off a sexy as possible. Which didn’t really work out, because Keith started tugging his pants off. In a record time, both of them were only left with wearing boxers, grinding against each other. Keith was the first to break, nearly ripping Lance’s boxer as he pulled them down. 

‘’Aren’t you eager?’’ Lance said, while panting against Keith’s mouth. Keith made a sound in the back of his throat but didn’t argue about it. Lance smiled, slowly backing down so he can take Keith’s boxers off, too. 

‘’Condoms? Lube?’’ Lance asked. Keith let his head drop back in annoyance. All his stuff was on the other side of his room and didn’t really want to get up. But he had to. 

‘’Wait a minute,’’ Keith said, jumping off his bed and nearly running to get his stuff. On his way back he already ripped open the condom and rolled it on his cock. 

‘’How do you want me?’’ Lance asked, biting his lip. He was making Keith insane, he really was. 

‘’On your back, want to see your face,’’ He jumped back on bed, proudly holding his lube for Lance to see. After that it went really fast. Keith poured some lube on his hands, which was way too much. He looked one more time at Lance before he started to finger him. It was weird for the both of them and at first, Lance didn’t really make any sound. Until Keith started to move around, out of nowhere, Lance started to moan. So Keith added another finger, still fingering the same spot. 

It was a weird, filling, feeling. Lance was overcome with the weirdness and the pleasure from the whole situation. Without another word, Keith had slowly added a third finger. 

‘’Do you think you’re ready?’’ Keith said, breathing hard through his mouth. He was already sweating like a maniac.

‘’Yeah,’’ Lance said, breathing even louder. He really wanted to hide his face right now. But only because he felt gross looking, since he was all flustered and sweaty. Keith nodded and started to glide his tip in. Lance breath stopped for a second. This was a whole new thing. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Keith nearly whispered. Lance bit his lips, hard, but nodded. So Keith went on a went deeper until he got halfway through. 

‘’Wait a sec,’’ Lance breathed out. ‘’I just got to get used to this for a sec and then you can move.’’ Keith smiled and nodded, as he went down to give Lance a kiss on his shoulder. 

‘’Alright, you can move now,’’ Lance said, and Keith didn’t wait one second longer. He started slow, rolling his hips as good as he can. He tried his best hitting Lance’s sweet spot, but somehow it was a lot more difficult now. That’d be something they had to practice for. 

As soon as Keith tried to space his pace up a little, Lance started to moan. And now Keith was lost in his love for Lance. He made Lance moan, by having sex. It was such an amazing experience. He really did that. He couldn’t help himself but to try and meet Lance’s lips. Slow open kisses, so they both could still breath. And the best part, every bit that Keith went fast, Lance started to moan louder. 

Until Lance couldn’t hold on anymore. With one choking moan, he came all over his stomach. Keith tried to get some sweat from his forehead and hide his enormous blush. That had to be the best of everything. He could not come from just seeing Lance coming.

‘’How was that?’’ Keith asked, still inside Lance. Lance was too tired to speak, so gave him a thumb up, which made Keith tiredly laugh. He slid out and threw away his condom, before taking his side next to Lance. 

‘’I think I’m in Lesbians with you,’’ Lance said, still trying to get his breath back.

‘’What?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Never seen Scott Pilgrim vs. the world?’’ Lance asked, getting down on his side to look Keith in the eye. 

‘’No?’’ Keith asked, extremely confused.

‘’You should,’’ Lance said. And with that they embraced each other in a tired cuddle session. Just before Keith started to drift off to sleep, Lance moved over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long :/  
> Idk it took me pretty long to feel the need to write + i forgot to upload it lmao.


End file.
